Separated
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: He was going to ask her something. However, he never had the chance. I only say "Tragedy" because we ALL know what's happenin' at the end. HolyIceShipping.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Separated**

**Romance/Tragedy **

**Durbe/Rio**

**He was going to ask her something. However, he never had the chance. I only say "Tragedy" because we ALL know what's happenin' at the end. HolyIceShipping.**

**(I don't own Zexal. You guys would be killing me right now if I did.)**

**D.T.B: This is another one of those stories I wrote, finished, read, and thought, "No way. I shouldn't post this." Then I read it again and decided to dare it. Please enjoy. This is just one of two thoughts that passed through my head about Durbe prior to Nasch and Merag going down into the black hole.**

* * *

Separated

* * *

He had wanted to tell her but one thing.

Just one question.

Four simple words. He used three of them in sentences all the time. It was the fourth one that always gave him trouble.

Simple, yet so incredibly difficult. Especially with her brother constantly making sure she was safe. While he respected Nasch for his desire to protect her, he also found it to be slightly problematic, if not annoying, that he couldn't ever speak to her in private.

He had been buying his time, waiting for the perfect chance to speak to her when nobody was looking. Sadly, his moments of quiet time with her were always few and far in between. He mainly blamed Vector and Alit for that. Those two were possibly the most curious members of the Barian Emperors. Not to mention the most destructive.

He had bought his time. So when the time came, he was prepared.

He called her. He requested that she meet him somewhere. He was prepared. He only hoped he was ready when she came.

* * *

Merag looked around. She was standing in the middle of the most beautiful – as well as the nicest sounding – area of Barian World.

The Cape of the Sunset. The colors there were mixtures of orange and red, giving it a soothing calmness. Whatever it was that Durbe wished to ask of her, it must have been really important to have requested that she went there.

The tapping of shoes against the garnet ground prompted Merag to turn her head. "Durbe?" she asked.

It wasn't him.

It was Vector. And he was running up to her. The expression on his face said one thing. Total terror.

"Merag!" the Barian shouted.

"What is it?" Merag asked, trying futilely to keep her own fears at bay.

"Durbe!" Vector responded. "He fell into the Pit outside Don Thousand's palace!"

Merag froze. Why would Durbe go there of all places? He had told her that he would meet her at the Cape.

Her fear prevented her from thinking straight. Had it allowed her that privilege, then she would have seen the trap. "Take me to him!" she exclaimed. "Now, Vector."

Vector did as commanded.

And he did so with the darkest of smiles resting deep in his heart.

The trap had finally been set.

* * *

(Later.)

Durbe advanced to the Cape of the Sunset. His stomach was turning in on itself, but he hardly cared. That was only what humans called 'nerves.' He got them whenever he was readying himself for a duel. ←[Pacifist, remember?]

He took a deep breath before making it the rest of the way up the Cape. His palm was growing sweaty due to the heat that was radiating off of the circular object held within his fingers. While his question was very important for both him and Merag, he vehemently wished that the time would pass by quicker. He felt like he was about to pass out from the nerves.

"Merag," he called out.

Then he froze.

Merag...wasn't there. Was she simply late? "Merag?" he called out again.

A maniacal laugh forced him to turn his head and ready himself. Behind him stood a Barian, a dark hood shadowing his face. "Who are you?" Durbe asked. "Answer me now."

"You were planning on meeting someone here, weren't you?" the Barian asked.

Durbe's eyes narrowed and his shoulders stiffened up. He was like a cat ready to pounce on his prey.

"Sorry to say," the Barian continued, throwing his hands to the side, "but she won't be coming. She and her brother have gone on a little trip."

"What?" Durbe asked, his voice approaching a growl.

"And you shall soon be joining them," the Barian said, pulling a card out from within his sleeves. "Nothing personal, it's just that you're as annoying as he is."

The Barian then threw the card into the air. "I summon Silver Fang!"

"Nani?!"

The great snow wolf then appeared before Durbe, his fangs ready to sink into the Emperor's wisteria flesh. "Silver Fang is hungry right now," the Barian said. "Hope you don't mind being his lunch."

Naturally, Durbe did mind. If only he'd chosen to bring his deck with him.

It was an instant, but that was all Silver Fang needed. He lunged forward, catching the Barian Emperor off-guard. He dug his claws into the garnet ground beneath him, kicking some of the debris into Durbe's eyes. "Gah!" exclaimed the wisteria Emperor.

The great wolf then turned himself around and swiped Durbe away with his tail, sending him falling into the acidic water beneath him.

The Barian then walked over to the cliff and laughed. Then he pulled his hood away, revealing Rei Shingetsu.* "Sayonara, Durbe," he cackled. "Let's see you pull yourself out of this."

Then he turned and walked back to the palace, stepping on a garnet ring that Durbe had dropped prior to falling.

* * *

Durbe could feel himself sinking in the water, his skin burning with each passing second. "Merag," he thought to himself painfully.

He doubled over in the water, his arms wrapping around his chest. That animal had hit him harder than he had first thought. "Merag..."

"_DURBE!"_

His ears pricked up slightly.

His eyes slowly opened up, and he forced himself to swim upwards. His entire body burned, though he hardly paid any attention. All his efforts were focused on getting back on land. Even when his eyes went dim, he didn't stop. Something...someone...was helping him move upward.

A minute later, he forced his head out of the water and pulled himself to shore. His labored breathing could have been heard from miles around him; he was so tired. "Merag," he choked.

His mind was going dim. He could hardly move, lest his burning muscles would turn on him. His eyes began to close, exhaustion taking a firm hold of his body. "Merag...Nasch..."

* * *

**Durbe was on the ground in a darkened room. "Where...am I?" he asked himself.**

** "Durbe..."**

** Instantly, Durbe was on his feet and he looked to the side. Merag was standing right before him, her eyes adopting a saddened expression. "Merag," he breathed. **

** He reached out to touch her, but she simply shook her head. "I'm sorry, Durbe," she said, "but I won't be able to meet you today."**

** "Merag...," Durbe choked.**

** Merag took a step back, her body fading in and out. "I'll always remember you, Durbe," she said. "So please...don't forget me. Or Nasch..."**

** "Merag!" Durbe shouted, reaching out to her with wide eyes.**

** Then the whole world went white. While he didn't understand it, he thought, for just a moment, that Merag's face changed. **

** It wasn't that of a Barian.**

** It looked...almost human...**

* * *

Durbe's eye suddenly shot open and he found himself resting on the steps of the Barian Emperor Palace. Pieces of a Baria Crystal were scattered around him. He clenched his fist as he struggled to make sense of what he'd just dreamed. "Merag," he choked.

The clattering of feet against the ground and up the steps gave him no time for thinking. "Guys!" a voice shouted in Durbe's ear. "Durbe's awake!"

That **had** to be Alit. Nobody shouted like that.

The red Barian Emperor helped Durbe sit up on the stairs, just as the other Barian Emperors entered the room. "Durbe!" Misael shouted. "You're up."

"We were beginning to worry that we lost you too," Gilag said.

"What do you mean, 'too?'" Durbe asked.

Everything went silent. Alit even looked ready to race into his room and cry his heart out. "Durbe...," Misael said under his breath. "Nasch...and Merag...they..."

Misael had no reason to finish what he was saying. Durbe got the picture. And he didn't like it. What that Barian had told him...had been the truth after all.

He looked at his hand, the very same hand that held the garnet ring that he'd made for Merag. The ring itself was no longer there, but Durbe still felt the heat radiating off of it. "I see," he said softly. Then he clenched his fist and forced himself down the stairs. "Excuse me."

"Hang on a second," Alit said. "Shouldn't you get some more rest? You're recovery's not **that **complete yet."

Misael then took the simpleton by the shoulder and forced him to the ground. "Leave him alone," he said.

"Why should I?" Alit asked. "He's gotta be hurting right now. I mean, after all, he was planning on asking Merag to-"

"That's the reason you have to leave him alone," Misael said, giving the Battlin' Boxer one of the worst glares in the world.

Alit needed no further explaining. Instead, all three of them simply turned to face Durbe's back. The Barian Emperor was resting against one of the pillars that supported the roof of the palace. "Merag," he thought to himself. "I'll find you again. Both you and Nasch. And then...I'll finally ask you. I'll ask you...if you wish to share your life with me."

* * *

*Rei Shingetsu – When Vector went after Yuma and became Rei Shingetsu, he used another version of himself. This became the reason Durbe didn't go and figure out what was going on when Vector played his trap card. (My theory.)

* * *

**D.T.B: You guys are probably all set to kill me, so I'll just say this. No scorching flames, please. :D**


End file.
